A Spark
by Skydiver318
Summary: A sequel to Nightlight that fits in with the sixth film. Not sure if anything else will come of it.


A Spark

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

"That's right Papi, follow me." I said to myself now that this guy was on my tail instead of Shaw's. "Where did this bastard learn to drive like this?" I asked myself as I stopped the car and picked up my gun from my seat next to me.

He was out of the car. I thought this guy was smart from the way he was driving, what does he think he's doing getting out of his car like that? I opened the door and looked at him. I paused before I pulled out my gun. Those eyes caught me off guard. I felt my body spark. I don't know how that is but it was like an electric current started from my heart and traveled through the rest of my body. The way he held himself and the way he looked at me. It felt familiar, but I've never seen this man before.

I turned my brain back on and took the shot. I missed the heart. I can't tell if that was a mistake or if I meant to. I took one last look at him. He looked at me like I had betrayed him. I got back in my car and drove away. My heart still beating at a rapid speed, still sending sparks throughout my entire body.

* * *

After Shawn had given me a good talking to, I went to my room and thought things over. I thought of those eyes and the sparks still flying through my body, they weren't as strong as they were before, but they're still here. I took out that picture that Shawn had shown me. I looked at myself and this guy. I looked happy, and so did he. He seems happy in the picture; when he walked towards me today he looked happy, but scarred. He looked much different than he does in this photo; he seems older and wiser with just enough pain still in his heart to make him cautious. In this photo he looks happy, and free with the whole world at his fingertips. I can't tell which one I like better.

"Who the hell are you Dominick Toretto?"

* * *

"Dom, are you sure about this?" Mia asked as she talked to Dom over the phone. "Are you sure it's Letty? I mean maybe she just looks a lot like her and you just want it to be so badly that your brain-" Dom cut her off.

"It's Letty, Mia. Don't act like I wouldn't know the difference between the girl I've been in love with since she was sixteen and some brawd who just happens to "look like her". I know Letty. Letty and cars are the only things I'm good at. I need them. They're a part of me. A part of me has been missing since she's been gone Mia. Now I have a chance to get it back." Mia sighed.

"But Dom, Letty would never shoot you." Dom looked at the bullet on his bedside table, and then at the star nightlight plugged into the wall.

"Letty has a reason Mia. I'm going to find out what that is, and I'm going to fix it and bring her home." Mia was silent on the other line.

"Alright Dom, bring my best friend home." Mia said as Dom smiled.

"I promise I will."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

* * *

Dom lay silent in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Letty's nightlight shining to keep his monsters at bay. His mind flashed back to when he was younger.

_"Leticia, what do you think you're doing on my car?" Dom asked angrily as Letty glared at him and the girl on his thigh. _

_ "I want my goddamn phone back." She said angrily as Dom felt her phone vibrate in his pocket. _

_ "No," He replied. "Not when you're using it to flirt with guys who don't even know how to drive a car properly. He was abusing that gorgeous thing." Dom was talking about Travis Young. He was one of the rich boys at school whose daddy bought him expensive cars, but Travis always managed to trash it showing off._

_ "For the last time. I wasn't flirting. And how is it your business who I do and don't flirt with? I don't interfere with you and your disgusting train of skanks." The girl on Dom's hip glared at her. _

_ "Then what would you call these texts?" Dom asked as he pulled out her phone. "Friendly conversation?" Letty nodded._

_ "Uh, yeah. We were just talking about cars." She said as she twirled the lollipop in her mouth around. Dom chuckled in disbelief._

_ "That pathetic little shit doesn't know a thing about cars. Come on Lett. You can do better." _

_ "Really? You sure about that? No guy is busting down my door to date me so I don't know what "better" you're talking about." Dom looked at her seriously for a second before turning to the girl he'd been planning on having sex with._

_ "Look now's not a good time." She looked at him in disbelief._

_ "You promised you'd take me for a ride!" She said as she pouted, like that'd work._

_ "Change of plans." Dom said as he motioned for Letty to get in the passenger seat. He then joined her. He took her to ice cream._

_ As she sat and ate her Butter Pecan ice cream with gummy bears and gummy worms covering it Dom looked at her for a second and then said what he'd be thinking after what she had said._

_ "Look Letty, just because guys aren't asking you out doesn't mean they don't like you." Letty raised one eyebrow at him. "You're a spark. Just a pure spark in a world of dark. That's intimidating and guys don't think they're worthy of you. It's them Letty, not you. You're just too good for them." Letty looked at him seriously for a second and then smirked._

_ "Wow Dom, when did you become such a poet?" She joked._

_ "I don't write poetry Letty," He retorted. "Poetry writes me." He said as he winked at her. Letty had a spit take of ice cream all over Dom and they both just laughed. _

Dom thought about the girl he knew then and the girl that shot him today. They were exactly the same, and he planned on getting that spark back into his world of darkness.

* * *

**This might just be a one-shot….. I'm not sure yet…. I'll see what you guys think of it.**


End file.
